It Was You & Me Against the World
by StoryReader888
Summary: The OC, Jay, and Reborn work to fix up Colonello & Lal Mirch


**:: It Was You & Me Against the World ::**

**: Lal Mirch X Colonello :**

Lal Mirch stared at the blonde's back as he flirted with a blonde woman with a skirt that was too small even for a child, and a tight shirt that revealed _more _than enough clevage. Her eye twitched as they laughing, carrying on about who knows what. She wasn't going to lie. It pissed her off; she could feel the anger boiling up inside of her. She'd never admit that to _him_ though. The thought of strangling the blonde bimbo running through her mind did not escape the black haired Arcobaleno who sat next to her.

A knowing smirk lit up his face as he uttered one, single word. "Revenge."

She immediately knew what he meant. As the saying went, _An eye for an eye_. Or in this case, _A flirt for a flirt_.

If Colonello was going to go and flirt with the first skimpy thing he could find. Then she, to, was going to find the _perfect_ man to flirt with. She _knew_ Colonello had feelings for her, no matter how small they were. She knew they were there. And she'd make sure to bring those feelings boiling to the surface.

What she _didn't _expect, was that she'd actually _like_ to man she chose to flirt with. Once they got to talking, she realized that she liked him enough to start dating him. Screw making Colonello jealous. She had found a man that would give her all the undivided attention she deserved. One that wouldn't lose his tongue over the first pretty thing that crossed his path.

And so, Lal Mirch began dating the man named "Drew", a suave thing with a voice that flowed like silk. The kind of man that would make _even Reborn_ jealous.

.::*::.

Colonello let out a groan of discomfort, his head laying atop his arm that was sprawled out on the wooden surface of Jay's kitchen table. Reborn, who sat across from the blonde, let out a sigh and sat his newspaper flat. Clearly, Reborn was more than annoyed at his blonde friend, who was too busy wallowing in self pity to notice the glare he sent.

Jay, who had just returned home from school, scowled at the blonde before directing her attention to the black haired male, "Is he _still_ sulking?"

"I'm not sulking, kora." Colonello muttered, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Reborn nodded before pulling his fedora down over his eyes, "If you're that worried about it, why not do something?"

"Like what?" he cried, "She's happy!"

Jay scoffed, plopping down next to Reborn, "Think of something. Be a man and go win her back!"

"How can I win her back when I never had her in the first place, kora?" he mused, his voice muffled now that he had his face flat against the wooden surface.

What was the reason for his self loathing? Lal's new boyfriend, Drew.

They had officially been dating for about three and a half months now, and ever since, Colonello has been nothing short of depressed. As soon as he heard, he headed straight for his best friend, Reborn, who was currently staying with Jay, acting as her housewife. Since then, he's been freeloading off of them.

Reborn and Jay, however, were far beyond fed up with their friend's behavior, acting as if the world was over. They gave him three months to take hold of the situation and, now, it's time for them to step in and take over. Though, Jay couldn't help but feel resentment towards Reborn, who gave Lal the idea to make 'Nello jealous to begin with. As payback, she made sure to pile on a few (hundred) extra chores for Reborn to handle.

.::*::.

Lal's eye twitched as she stared at the two people who sat across from her. Her foot tapped impatiently on the tile floor, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The two had been staring at her for the past ten minutes, and had yet to discuss what they said they wanted to discuss.

Jay had called her up, wanting to know if she was free to come over. Drew was at work and, quite frankly, she was too bored to deny the request.

"Well?", she snapped, "Are you going to say something or not?"

Jay and Reborn exchanged looks, a silent sign between the two to determine who would speak first.

"We were curious about how things were going with Drew." Jay was the chosen one. She rubbed her arm, a nervous habit she had developed since meeting Reborn and company.

Lal raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she wanted to know. She did not voice her curiousity, however. "Things are fine. He's taking me to dinner tonight, once he gets off work."

"Ahh. Well, it's good that he's treating you right." she forced a smile, hitting Reborn's leg under the table.

"How are you with him? Satisfied?" Reborn rested his chin on his folded hands, clearly reading the unvoiced questions running through Lal's mind.

Her eyes narrowed further. "Very. He treats me better than anyone else I've ever dated."

It wasn't a total lie. She had never _actually _dated Colonello. But he _did_ treat her better than even Drew was. Knowing about Reborn's special talent, she shoved it from her mind. Reborn caught it, of course, and send a penetrating glance at his partner.

Jay let out a sigh of annoyance, "So you're happy then? No thoughts about him not being _the one_?"

"If I had thoughts like that, I wouldn't be going out with him tonight." she spat, standing up and storming out of her house. She wasn't angry at Jay or Reborn. She was angry at herself.

Lal _knew_ why they had called her over, and she knew what they were getting at. Truth was, she wasn't so sure Drew _was_ the one. In fact, she knew he wasn't. But Colonello clearly had more interest in dating bimbo's, and she couldn't wait around forever. Drew was probably the closest thing she was going to find.

Now it was just a matter of whether or not she should take this opportunity, or let it slip by and continue waiting for Colonello.

"Damn it!" she screamed, slamming her fist into a nearby wall. Blood dripped from her knuckles when she pulled her hand away. Never had she felt _this _frustrated. Even when Colonello took her place as an Arcobaleno she hadn't been _this_ upset. What was she going to do?

Back with Jay and Reborn, the tension Lal had left behind was still lingering in the air, even when Colonello returned home. Of course, he was to wrapped up in his own sorrow to notice, and walked past them, up the stairs, and into the guest room.

"What now?" Jay asked with an exasperated sigh, resting her aching head on the cold wood of the table.

He had no answer. Not even the great Reborn knew what to do.

.::*::.

Jay had taken it upon herself to check this Drew guy out, and see what he's all about. So, without Lal or Colonello's knowledge, she headed over to his work.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, smacking a piece of hum in her mouth.

"Yes I'm looking for Drew, uh..." Oh damn. What was his last name again? She cursed herself for not paying more attention to Colonello's rants.

"Cecil?" she questioned, "CEO of Darson industries?"

"Yeah! That's it!" she grinned, "I uh, really need to speak to him. It's important."

"Sorry. He's busy. Come back when you have an appointment, doll."

Jay's eye twitched at being called 'doll', but she shrugged it off. "Look, _ma'am_. It's _really _important that I see _Mr._Cecil. Capiche?"

Her lips curled into a grimace. She hated being called 'ma'am' as much as Jay hated being called 'doll'. "No appointment. No visit."

"Fine." Jay stood back, arms folding over her chest and a smirk winding it's way onto her face, "As long as you say no to me, I'm going to come back _every fucking day_ and annoy _the hell_ out of you until you _agree_ to let me see him. Savvy, _ma'am_?"

"Alright, fine." she scoffed, "Go in."

"I appreciate it." Jay responded in a sickly sweet voice, following the woman's finger that was pointing towards a large oak door. She knocked on said door, hearing muffled voices inside. Being the overly curious person she was, Jay pressed her ear against the door and squinted her eyes, attempting to hear what the voices were saying.

"Come on, baby~" a female voice whined, "You already cancelled all your appointments for the day. Let's do it~"

Jay gagged.

"Baby, please. The deadline for this is tomorrow. Let me finish this. Then we can have sex, okay?" That was clearly Drew. Hearing those words made anger boil inside Jay.

How could he cheat on Lal?

The sound of objects hitting the floor sounded out, and she could only imagine that was the stuff on his desk. Soon after, moans and groans filled the room, the woman moaning out Drew's name. Jay couldn't listen to anymore, feeling sick to her stomach. She sprung up, running past the receptionist and leaving the building. She had to tell Reborn.

.::*::.

"Reborn!" Jay yelled as she ran into her kitchen, panting heavily from all the running; she wasn't very athletic. "Drew's cheating on Lal!"

Reborn sent her a passive look, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Excuse me?"

Jay frozen, gulping before moving her gaze to the person sat across from the black haired male; Lal Mirch.

Said female was glaring at Jay with hate filled eyes. Oh, if only looks could kill!

"L-Lal... I..."

"Save it!" she snapped, pushing her out of the way and leaving the house.

"She's never speaking to me again." she muttered, plopping down next to Reborn.

"Worry about that later." she glared at him for brushing her problem off. "He was cheating?"

She nodded, "He was having sex in his office."

"What?" Colonello's voice rang.

Jay _really _needed to learn to pay attention to her surroundings...

Reborn grabbed the male, holding him back from storming out of the house and sent Jay a look, _say-something-NOW!_

"'Nello, Lal doesn't believe me. If you go after either of them, she'll _hate you_." she put extra emphasis on the hate part, making said male freeze almost instantly.

The last thing he wanted was for his love to hate him but... can he _really _let her get hurt by that man?

.::*::.

Deciding that he'd rather not see her hurt, Colonello pushed Jay and Reborn away, running out the door and storming down to Drew's office. His heart thumped painfully in his chest when he arrived. Lal had been there. She _saw _what they were doing, and had left in tears. Never, _never_, in his life had he seen her cry. She always refused to. Her pride refused to let her shed tears. How much pain she must be in, he thought.

He searched every inch of Namimori for Lal until the sun set and the street lights came on. Finally, he found her sitting in a secluded, rocky area of the beach.

He sat next to her, quietly slipping his arm around her shoulder. Immediately, she responded to his warm touch, her arms wrapping around his middle while her face buried in his white shirt.

"Sorry, kora." he muttered, his grip on her tightening.

"I should of known Jay wouldn't lie about that." she whispered, feeling lower than dirt.

"It's fine. She understands, kora."

Silence filled the pair, the only sound being the waves hitting the rocks and rushing up on the sand.

"Why'd you date him, kora?" he asked, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Reborn told me to make you jealous."

His fist clenched and he made a mental note to kill Reborn once this was over and done with. "Wait...make me jealous..?"

She nodded, "I love you, you jackass! I hated seeing you all over those dumb blondes!"

His blue orbs softened and he did the only thing he could think of to make her feel better. He kissed her.

His lips molded together with her own. They fit as if they were meant for each other. It felt so right, and made them wonder what had taken so long for this to happen. His tongue licked her bottom lip and slithered in her mouth. Their tongues danced before pulling away. "I love you to, Lal Mirch."

She grinned, pulling him into another kiss. "It's us against the world, right?"

He nodded, "It _was_. But we won, kora!"

.::*::.

Jay and Reborn watched from a safe distance as their two friends finally kissed for the first time. They were too far to hear what was said, but they knew it had to be good, considering the two were now making out.

"I'll be damned." Reborn murmured, pulling his fedora down to cover his eyes.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry and _really _not in the mood to watch them having sex."

Reborn chuckled and followed after the younger female.

It was once Colonello and Lal Mirch against the world. Everything happened to keep them apart. But they fought nonetheless, and won. Not even the world could keep them apart.


End file.
